The use of graphical user interfaces has increased significantly in recent years. In graphical user interfaces, files and folders are graphically represented as user interface objects on displays, and the user interface objects are manipulated in accordance with user inputs. Exemplary manipulations include creating new folders.
But existing methods for creating a new folder are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, using a sequence of user inputs to navigate in a menu system to create a new folder is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.